Our Black Blood II
by Momiji D
Summary: AU, Slash, Mpreg. In a world with no Voldemort. Politics are the way to fight. Too much Inbreeding brought a problem to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Who'll be thier next heir? Draco or Harry? Alas, this story is not about politics, but love between two men of opposite side. This story is how they fell in love, and they try to hide it. Slow update, short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing !**

 **Main characters : Harry P., Draco M.**

 **Main pairing : Draco M./Harry P.**

 **Side pairings : James/Lily, Severus/Regulus, Orion/Walburga, Lucius/Narcissa**

 **Warning : SLASH, AU, Mpreg**

 **If you've read Our Black Blood I, the background story is not necessary.**

 **Background story: Dumbledore anticipated Lord Voldemort. He gave Tom the job, so no Dark lord. His only horcrux is his locket. No death eater, but Tom became know as Lord Marvolo Slytherin, the only fight happens at a political level, Dark, Light and Neuter. Slughorns a fan of Tom decided after two more year to give his position as head of house to Marvolo. Of course, the Slug club continued to prosper. With Marvolo in Hogwarts, the case of each slytherins was studied, he discovered Snape's situation and helped him.**

 **The relation between Gryff and Slyth was a near healthy rivalry. Snape and Lily stayed close as friends, Snape's life was easier. In her sixth year Lily lost her parents, Petunia was already serious in her relation with Vernon. Petunia wanted to do nothing with her sister. Snape takes an important place as a brother toward Lily and he protects her as always. Because his life was easier, he became aware that he was gay, which was not a problem in the wizarding world.**

 **James Potter is the son of Dorea and Charlus Potter, his 'cousin' is Sirius, they became friends with Remus and Peter. We've got the Marauders and all, of course he and Sirius did a lots of pranks on Snape, but at the end of Hogwarts they became more mature and presented their excuse toward our potion master in their fifth year. It did help, that the incident with the shrieking shack never happened, and there wasn't a lots of pressure, they were at peace.**

 **In their seventh year James and Lily got together, the more time they spend together, the more time they grew in love. They marry at the same time that in the original world, Snape walked Lily down the aisle, Sirius was best man etc.**

 **Harry's godparents are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom.**

 **The Potters live in their manor, Godrics hollow is a propriety they use in holidays. Sirius and Remus aren't together, I don't think they'll be, they both live together in a flat in muggle London. Remus work in a small library, and Sirius is an auror, like James. Peter decided to go to America.**

* * *

 _ **Our Black Blood II**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue : Boring meeting X family X choosing a heir_**

 **Black Manor, England, 1998**

Harry and Draco were sitting on opposite side of the table. Not thay wanted. Today was the day after Harry's seventeen birthday. Why was this important ? Because, for a wizard it was the start of their life as an adult. Harry's birthday was important because he was heir to the Potter. However, today's meeting had nothing to do with the Potter's Lordship. Today it was about the Blacks.

Great-grandfather Arcturus needed an heir, and it was getting urgent, he said. For the last sixteen years, a battle for the Black lordship took place. The main competitors were Harry and Draco. Truth be told, both of them didn't need the lordship. Harry didn't care, and never did. At first Draco wanted it, but he already had the Malfoy's, and with everything he learned each day about the Malfoy, he wanted nothing to do with the Blacks, that was the double of the work he'll do for the Malfoys.

The actual competitors were behind the image of Harry and Draco. Their families. James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, against Lucius and Narcissa, and Regulus and Severus. For them it was a game, which would win ? It was a healthy (or so they said) rivalry. Actually, they weren't the one passionate about the Lordship.

No, no, the real players were behind them, again. It was Walburga and Orion against Cygnus III and Druella.

For them the battle for the Lordship was important, it was a political game.

It was...

Boring !

At least for the two children.

When they ask why did they need the Blacks Lordship, the same story was repeated.

One day a meeting took place, who'll be the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Blacks ? Two parties who had black blood, nothing could settle the two parties. Not blood, not money, not politics. The Patriarch of the family, Arcturus Black couldn't decide which one would win. There was rules to become the next Lord, but none could be used in their situation.

The heir is a pureblooded son of the Lord. The next Lord will be Sirius, his son was Harry, the boy wasn't pure enough. Draco wasn't Sirius's son. Of course the blond boy had 50% of Black blood. But Harry had his father's Black blood combined with Sirius's blood, so it was also a good 50%.

The heir should be strong, rich. Both of them were strong magically, and physically (not that he cared about the last). And with both of their fortunes, they were born rich.

Another rule was to marry a pureblood. This rule went down the bin after Sirius' sterility, and the majority of Black's infertility problem. Arcturus didn't want the Black to be finished, they already had no one else.

Arcturus considered to make Nymphadora the heiress, but Andromeda protested, she said her daughter couldn't be as emotionless as them. It was sad, Nymphadora was the only one who had the Black's gene, she was a metorphmagus. Of course, he put them on the family, the girl was becoming a good auror.

Today, Arcturus had decided to finally choose his heir. He found one solution.

* * *

The grandfather was proud to see so much Blacks in one table, more than the Weasley, but all richer than them. Take that Septimus !

They were all sitting in front of the table. They had finished eating. It was funny to see the two side of the table glaring, or smiriking at each other. What he found ore ironic was the lack of response from Heir Malfoy and Heir Potter. Poor boys, Arcturus was sure, that both of them could understand Arcturus frustration. Now was the time to broach the subject about the Black heir.

"- We're all there to choose the one who'll carry the name of Black, the one who'll be the next Heir to or prestigious family." Arcturus stopped here. How many time had he said the same speech? He couldn't take it anymore. After today, it was finished, he had two choice to choose a heir, or to go kill himself, that was a joke. He'll let Orion decide, arg, but the boy wanted Potter's side to win. Cygnus was rooting for his grandson of course. Okay, he'll ask Casseopeia.

While he was mussing, all the others started, like each year, to argue which of Draco or Harry was the best.

"- Silence !"

Yes, next time he'll ask Casseopeia.

"- I finally found a simple way to choose our next heir. In fact, I don't know why we didn't think of this in the beginning." started Arcturus.

All of them listened carefully. Some of them placed bets to see who'll win. Tonks had decided to participate, and decided to bet that both of them will be the Lords, everyone didn't take her siriusly, but she wanted to believe in Arcturus. The grandfather looked more annoyed than Draco, Harry and Nymphadora, and that was something. She found this better than any show she had ever watched, the Black heirs : the battle, that's what she called it, at least in her head. She winked at both of the heirs and main characters of her serie. Harry managed a weak smile at his cousin or friend, more like friend but cousin, or something like that. Draco rolled his eyes but they knew him. The boy was relieved to end this mascarade.

"- I decided that the one who'll be the heir, as to get married first and give me another heir."

The majority of the table gasped. Narcissa was worried, Harry had more chance to have a child before her son, because of the family problem. And all the people that were cheering for Draco knew that they had lost. Lily was worried because Harry had never dated anyone, he had never kissed someone or had sex with anyone. James and her had given the bird and bees talk, and their son said nothing, he had ask no question. The side who supported Harry sighed, the boy was asexual. Tonks snorted, this was getting better and better.

"- Wait. I have a question grandfather." said Draco.

"- Yes Draconis, you can ask." Draco made a weird face at the name, his name was Draco, not Draconis, but grandfather always teased him this way.

"- Do I have to get married first ? Is it acceptable if I had the child first and married after ?" Draco's side looked so hopeful. Did the Malfoy heir get someone pregnant. Were they going to win ? Only Narcissa and Lucius weren't happy with the question, they always told Draco to be careful.

"- No Draconis, normally yes, but even I can't stand this situation anymore."

Yes ! Draco won, their side smiled smugly.

"- I also have a question." said Harry softly. Harry's side took an intake of breath.

"- You can ask Hadrian."

No his name wasn't Hadrian, but he had decided to stop fighting against this.

"- Do the heir have to get a woman pregnant ?"

"- No you can choose a bearer." Arcturus smiled kindly.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, etc. were surprised, they thought he was asexual, they didn't thought if he was attracted to males. Maybe they were saved ?

"- No," The face fells" I mean what if, I... I g-get p-p-p-pregnant." He was blushing.

The whole table fell silent, they looked flabbergasted. Arcturus recovered quickly enough. He coughed.

"- Yes it's acceptable. I didn't know you were a bearer."

The two sides of the table nodded with the word. Lily wanted to know why her son didn't tell her anything. Sirius, Remus and James threw looks at each other. no Harry didn't spoke to one of them...

"- I wasn't sure..." muttered Harry.

Draco sighed loudly. All the attention were on him.

"- Grandfather, I think that the problem will still continue."

"- Why ?"

Arcturus dreaded the answer. With his luck, Hadrian must be pregnant, and Draconis's girlfriend too. Arg ! Next year it'll be Casseiopeia's turn, it was decided.

"- Grandfather, I'm pregant." said Harry.

A dramatic gasp was heard from everyone, Lily looked like she was going to faint, James fainted, Remus renervated his friend, Sirius was turning blue. How the hell did he got pregnant ? He had no boyfriend. The worst scenario was in Lily's head, she turned paler.

"- And I'm the father." finishe Draco, with a light blush on his pale complexion.

This time Lucius ws the one who fainted, Severus helped him, Narcissa looked like she was going to faint, and Regulus was shocked in silence.

Actually, everyone was too shocked to speak.

Tonks started to laugh.

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter ! I wanted to do an oneshot, looked like it's going to be a multiple chapters story. I will update this story slowly, the chapters will be short, maybe drabbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Cookies X Robes X Drama queen**

Harry Potter loved lots of things in the world, he loved the garden and the flowers, he loved the animals, he loved sweets and cakes, he loved the color green and red, blue, and all the colours, except maybe pink. But what he loved the most was his family, he loved his mommy, hi daddy, his paddy, his uncle moony, his grandpa Charlus, his aunt Alice, his uncle Frank, his friend Neville, but his favorite person was his grandma.

Grandma's name was Dorea, she wasn't pretty like momma, she was pretty in her own way. Grandma wasn't someone you wanted to argue with, she was kind but firm, sometimes arrogant, overprotective, but she loved Harry. Harry loved his grandma the most, because she never left him alone. His mommy work for the people who shouldn't speak, or so she said. His daddy and paddy worked to catch evil people. His moony was busy, he was a teacher and had lots of children to take care of. Harry didn't understand grandpa's job, he had to go meet lots of men and speak about things children don't like to speak about. Harry was nearly four, he was a big boy, but even he didn't understand his grandpa's job.

Grandma's job was easier. She took care of Harry. She always played with him, she baked him cookies, of course they were never successful, and in the end they had to ask the elves to do it for them, but it was fun. She always read to him, this last year she also helped him to learn how to write and read on his own. Grandma said that Harry was getting bigger and had to know more about the world. She taught him etiquette, it was so hard, but his grandma was always helpful.

"- Harry!"

"- Grandma! I'm here!"

"- My grandson is so cute! Come, we'll try to bake cookies again, this time we will succeed!"

"- Yay! We will succeed !"

"- Spoken like a Black."

Grandma loved to say Harry was a Black, like her and paddy. Harry didn't understand, but he thought she meant about his hair, Paddy and him had the same colours. Jet black, said his daddy. When Grandma was little like Harry, she had the same colour.

Harry may be a little boy, but he loved lots of things in the world. One day he'll be as big as his family and would make them all proud.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was the proud son of his parents, Lucius and Narcissa. He was their world, and they were right, thought Draco. He was more beautiful than an angel ! He had his father's light blond hair, stormy grey eyes, both of his parents were beautiful, of course he would be perfect like them! Draco was loved by everyone, his godfather Sev, uncle Reggie, and of course grandmother Druella and grandfather Cygnus. His most favorite person was his mother (he didn't say this because it could hurt father), she was kind, and always hugged him and kissed him, she gave him everything. He loved his father, he was so cool! He could hide his emotions, and looked so regal! One day Draco will be just like his father! He'll be perfect.

"- Ouch!"

"- Did I hurt you little dragon?"

Narcissa fretted over her boy. He was her only child since she could have no other children, of course she knew she was spoiling him, but he was her only treasure. She was dressing him up to see which clothes would be better to present him to the Black's banquet. The banquet was going to be held at Black Manor, which belong to Arcturus, they will present the Black's children.

After Sirus's announcement, so much had changed. Arcturus had decided that Toujours Pure would not represent blood purity, it would stand for their ideas, to stay true to their family, to their legacy, in their mindset, to do what they wanted. Changing the interpretation brought other changes to the family. Andromeda was welcomed back to the family, as was Marius Black, but the man was never found.

"- This one is perfect !" said Narcissa.

She had bought more than ten robes for her son, but this one was perfect, it was the prettiest pale blue she had ever seen.

* * *

Lily hummed as she put her hair in a high chignon, letting some curls cupping her face. Perfect, thought the auburn haired girl. James sighed.

"- James, will you please stop sighing?"

"-I'm worried Lily."

This time, it was Lily, who sighed. She loved James but the man was such a drama queen. He didn't want to go to a stuck-up pureblood party, she didn't want to go either, it was not like they had a choice, it was their duty, that's why Lily Potter née Evans will not make a fuss.

"- Wait, where is Harry?"

James started to run toward the door waking the dead while screaming the name of his son. Lily took her wand and froze James.

"- He's with your mother remember? We're going to see them directly at the party. Finite."

"- GASP! I forgot to tell mother about the party."

There was a minute of silence.

"- James. I'm going to kill you."

James started to run and Lily followed him in heels. James arrived near the floo network and stopped.

"- Lily we can still call them."

Lily decided to punish her husband later.

"- What are you waiting for? Call her." she started to tap her feet.

"-Yes ma'am!"

This is, how the Potter family was late, again, to a party.


End file.
